It's a whole new generation!
by LupinsLady
Summary: Past pupils sons, daughters, cousins, sisters and brothers enter Hogwarts. They make bonds, friendships and enemies with each other, It gets very interesting!
1. The Sorting

This a story about the descendants of some of the Harry Potter characters.

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters I have used in this story.**

"I sat on a shelf,

Wrote you this song,

Sit back and relax,

It wont take long!

Founders Four,

Indeed there were,

Of Hogwarts School,

Bold, cunning, just and fair.

Bold was dear Gryffindor,

Accepted all like him.

Cunning was that Slytherin,

He didn't let just anyone in.

Just was sweet Hufflepuff,

Hard-workers she did teach.

Fair was clever Ravenclaw,

The good and clever would she teach!

Which am I?

I hear you ask,

Well, let me take a look and see!

Put me on,

Never fret!

You'll be placed where you ought to be!"

It was a new year at Hogwarts. The new first years were lined up and ready for their Sorting. An elderly Professor McGonagall unrolled a piece of

parchment slowly and began to read out the names.

"Atkinson, Darragh"

Darragh Atkinson, slowly made his way up to the stool and sat on it. McGonagall placed the hat on his head.

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Beckinsale, Penny"

"RAVENCLAW!" the hat shouted, as soon as it touched Penny's head.

"Chang, Ching"

A boy with black hair sat on the stool. The hat paused for a moment, before shouting,

"RAVENCLAW!"

"The same as my sister used to be in!" Ching yelled happily, as he ran over to the Ravenclaw table.

"Dumbledore, Taulor"

The hall went silent. Taulor was the grandson of one of the greatest headmasters of all time, Albus Dumbledore. Albus was sadly killed

when he was betrayed many years ago, by a person he greatly trusted, Severus Snape.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Taulor smiled, as the Gryffindor table broke out in cheers.

Greg Featus was soon sorted into Hufflepuff.

"Granger, Petra"

A girl with bushy brown hair and lots of freckles walked shyly up to the Sorting Hat and put it on. After what seemed like forever, the Hat

yelled,

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Petra hopped happily of the stool and ran over to the Gryffindor table.

After "Guynor, Lee" and "Heanor, Hesta" were sorted, both into Hufflepuff, Professor McGonagall called out,

"Longbottom, Jake"

A thin, pale boy with brown hair sat on the stool. He became a Hufflepuff.

"Malfoy, Cindy"

A small girl with extremely long, blonde hair walked up to the stool with a smirk on her face. As soon as the hat touched her head, it yelled,

"SLYTHERIN!"

She walked over to the cheering Slytherin table, still smirking.

Professor McGonagall smiled when she saw the next two names.

"McGonagall, Leah" and "McGonagall, Mia" were both sorted into Gryffindor. They were twins.

"Melape, Sarah" became a Ravenclaw, as did "Nutherford, Paul"

"Parkinson, Prissa" became a Slytherin and immediatly started talking to Cindy Malfoy.

"Potter, Albus"

Again the hall fell silent. The son of the extremely famous Harry Potter. The Harry Potter who defeated Voldemort at the age of eighteen.

Albus Potter became a Gryffindor.

"Queery, Dave" became a Slytherin and a few minutes later "Raynor, Jessica" followed him to the Slytherin

table.

"Sorfe, Sally became a Hufflepuff and "Soterland, Liam" became a Gryffindor.

"Thomas, Jeff"

A tall, black boy sat on the stool and was immediatly placed in Gryffindor.

"Weasley, Kara"

A redheaded girl with a huge smile on her face, bounced up to the stool. Kara was second cousin, on Arthurs side, to

Ron Weasley.

"GRYFFINDOR!" the Sorting Hat yelled and Kara ran over to her table, with her long red hair flowing behind

her.

Professor Mayon, the headmaster, welcomed all the first years warmly. Then he gave a few start of term notices..

" All products from "Weasley Wizard Wheezes" are banned! Any student wishing to try out for the Quidditch team, please

give your name to your Head Of House. That is, Professor McGonagall for Gryffindor, Professor Sprout for Hufflepuff,

Professor Flitwick for Ravenclaw and Professor Harris for Slytherin. Thank you!"

Mayon sat down, without cracking a smile. Food appeared on the plates and everybody began to tuck in, ready for a new and

eventful year at Hogwarts.


	2. Potter, Granger and Weasley return!

(To avoid confusion)

Ching Chang is Cho's younger brother. Ching was born when Cho was 21 and her mum was 41. Cho left Hogwarts at 17.

Now Ching is 11 and Cho is 32.

Tauler (pronounced: Taller) is Dumbledore's grandson. Leah and Mia are McGonagalls grandaughters.

Jake is Neville and Luna Longbottoms son. Luna being Luna Lovegood before she got married to Neville. Jeff Thomas is Dean's son.

Prissa is Pansy's sister (same age gap as Cho and Ching.)

Cindy is Pansy and Malfoys daughter. Prissa is Cindy's Aunt but they are best friends.

Petra Granger is Hermione and Rons daughter. Hermione didn't take the name Weasley and she didn't want Petra to either because she wanted someone to carry on her family name. Ron, however, had 5 other brothers to do that.

Albus Potter is Harry and Ginny's son, named after Albus Dumbledore.

(By the way, I took these names from members of my family, except for Albus and Ching, so whoever said they are wierd names can get stuffed. They are all real.)

Now I'll continue ...

Albus followed his prefect up to the portrait of the fat lady.

"Bravery and Strenght!"

The portrait door swung open.

"C'mon, first years!" the prefect said cheerfully.

The first years stepped into the Gryffindor Common Room.

Albus sat in an armchair by the fire. Petra approached him.

"Hiya, Albus!"

Albus looked up and smiled when he saw his cousin.

"Hi! How's Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione these days? I havn't seen your family in a while! My mum and dad are in hiding because of ..." He looked around the common room, to make sure no-one was listening." ... the people who want to avenge Voldemorts death."

Petra frowned.

"Yes, I know." She looked sad.

Kara bounced over to them.

"Hi, second-cousins once removed!" she said with a smile.

Petra and Albus laughed.

"You're Kara, aren't you?" Albus asked. Kara nodded, still smiling.

Kara and Petra took two seats beside Albus and the three of them began chatting beside the fire.

"Well, it looks like Weasley, Granger and Potter have teamed up again!" Kara remarked.

"Yeah, but this time Weasley and Granger can't fall in love with each other 'cause they're related!" Albus said.

"And we are both GIRLS!" Petra said, looking horrified at the idea.

"So ..." Albus said, with a cheeky look on his face.

"I'm going to bed before you come up with another sick idea to make want to puke!" Petra smiled and made her way up the stairs.

"And then there was Potter and Weasley" Albus said thoughtfully.

"Think we can be as good friends as they were?" Kara smiled.

"We can try." Albus said.

"And try we will." Kara replied.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The morning light woke Albus and he got up and into his robes. In the common room, Petra and Kara were waiting for him, to go to Transfiguration.

"I heard this is a really interesting class!" Petra said, as they were walking in.

"Who said?" Albus asked.

"My mum." Petra replied.

Albus rolled his eyes."My dad said that your mum loved every class, except Divination 'cause the teacher is a fraud!"

They got three seats together. They had Transfiguration with the Ravenclaws. Petra began a conversation with Ching Chang and Kara and Albus began chatting.

"Quiet, Chang! And Granger, Weasley and Potter!" Professor McGonagall had entered the room.

"Take out "Transfiguration for beginners". Begin reading "Section 1: The Importance of Pronunciation". Weasley! Havn't I already told you to be quiet!"

Kara stopped talking and opened her book. Albus sniggered.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After Transfiguration, they had Potions, with the Slytherins.

Cindy Malfoy and Prissa Parkinson were already there. They smirked at each other when Albus, Kara and Petra walked in.

"Potter scum!" Prissa whispered and Cindy and herself fell about laughing.

Petra glared at the both of them."How dare you!" Petra said.

"Oh, sit down you great big ball of fluff!" Cindy shrieked, still laughing.

"Shut up!" Albus pulled out his wand, just as Professor Keegan walked in.

"Wands away!" he slammed his books on the table, as Albus sat down.

"Girl with bushy hair and girl with red hair, take your seats!"

Petra went very red and sat down. Prissa and Cindy fell about laughing. Keegan didn't say anything to them.

Albus wondered why Keegan was favouring them. He's not even the Slytherin Head ...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

R&R Please and thanks for the reviews so far!


End file.
